The Fire Girl Saga 4: Nightmare's Wrath
by Jedihunter34
Summary: The spell that the witches cast on Serena takes affect, plaguing Serena with nightmares. Soon, it's a race to save her life. Meanwhile, the new falleen senator becomes interested in a certain senator.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. I was having problems with posting. Anyway, here's the next novel. This will kind of be a horror novel, just so you know.

Serena groaned, tossing and turning in her sleep. She was clutching her pillows hard, making her knuckles white. She tried to escape the darkness, but it had her trapped.

"Someone, help!" Serena screamed. She was strapped to a medical table, blood all around her. She screamed when the monster approached her, looking hungry. She screamed again as it ripped her stomach open, her blood flying. And then it nested inside of her.

"Nooo!" she screamed, bolting up from her bed. She stared around, calming her panicked heart. That felt so real, she thought to herself. She checked her stomach to be safe, and sighed in relief when there was no scar. But it still scared her. Luckily, Obi-Wan was at Anakin's leaving her alone. Looking at the clock, she realised it was two in the morning, but she didn't want to sleep. Putting her black track pants and top on, she decided there was one place that would help her forget about her dream.

Master Nu yawned as she went over the archive catalogs. She heard footsteps enter, and was surprised to see Serena up in this hour. And judging by her look, she seemed pretty spooked. "Serena? Why are you up so early" she asked, startling Serena. Serena looked down, hoping to hide her emotions from the elder jedi.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I came here to see if I can look up a few things on the computer," she replied. That was almost true, but she really wanted to check out some of the restricted books, since those books had information that was sacred. So maybe, there was a chance she could find something about Dragon Fire. The elder jedi smiled, picking up on her thoughts.

"You want to see if there is any books in the restricted section about your powers, don't be alarmed, go right ahead, it will be our secret," she said. Serena smiled, jogging toward the end of the archives. She ran her fingers over the spines of the books, wondering where to begin. But the force answered her as it lead her to the section about… The Mystical Forces of the Universe?!

"Well, this great, it will take me hours to find what I'm looking for," she said to herself. Somehow, an old book fell out, landing at her feet. Serena picked it up, wondering how it could fall out. Reading the title, she knew this was what she was looking for.

"The Legend of The Dragon Fire! This is it!" she yelled quietly to herself, sitting down to read the first page. Her head started to pound, and she struggled to read since the words were moving somehow. She heard a growling sound behind her. Turning around, she was facing a terrible pair of yellow eyes. Before she could scream, it pulled her in the darkness, silencing her.

"Aaaaah!" she screamed, bolting from her bed. She looked around confused, realising she had a dream within a dream. She laid down, trying to calm down.

"You're going to die little one!" a sinister voice said. Serena looked at the ceiling, screaming when she saw a furry monster jumped on her, ripping her heart out.

"Serena, wake up, you have to wake up!" Obi-Wan yelled, staying clear of Serena's thrashing arms. He woke up to Serena screaming, and now he had to wake her up. He dodged her left arm, both of them on fire. Serena suddenly bolted up, looking absolutely terrified.

"Serena, you're okay, you a bad dream, you're safe," Obi-Wan gently said. Serena looked at him, her green orbs filled with fear. Serena looked at her clock, realising it was five in the morning. I shouldn't tell Obi-Wan, he'd send me to the medical room… again. Finding her voice, she broke the silence.

"Sorry, master, just had this crazy dream from all the stress lately," she said. That was true, since Chancellor Palpatine had reported that Falleen (I had to look up the planet to see if it was part of the Star Wars universe) had asked to join the Rebublic. No one trusted Falleen, since they were kicked out 16 years ago for some reason. And now, the 'good' chancellor was allowing them to join. She along with her master, Anakin, Padme and Bail would be meeting the new senator later this morning. But everyone was not looking forward to it.

Obi-Wan sighed, thinking how the Falleen will react with Serena. The Falleen and the people of Sparks, the Sparkens, hated each other's guts, particullary after the incident with Akinia. "Well, get some sleep, the Falleen arrive at nine, DON'T be late," he told her as her head hit the pillow, falling asleep.

Anakin.

He pulled against the chains that held him back, but they wouldn't break. He heard her scream in pain as the monster tortured her. "PADME!" He screamed.

"Padme!" Anakin screamed, bolting from his bed. He looked in alarm as he stared into his angel's frightened brown eyes. He noticed that she was on the floor, her arm cut and bleeding heavily.

"Padme, what happened?" he asked, running to her side to look at her arm. Padme tensed when he touched her, making him confused.

"Ani, I don't know how or why you did it, but, you were having a dream. I was trying to wake you up when… you force pushed me into the mirror, and… you force choked me while using the broken glass to cut me," she replied, shifting away from him. He could only stare in horror, realising how he hurt Padme without meaning it. Being gentle, he took her in his arms carrying her to the sofa, using the force to grab some bacta bandages. Setting her down gently, he dabbed the cut gently.

"Padme, I swear I would NEVER hurt you, no matter what. You have to believe me that what I did, I didn't mean. I hope you can forgive me," he said, finishing wrapping her cut in bandages. Padme stroked his face gently, believing every word he said.

"I forgive you Ani, and I will be there for you forever," she whispered. Leaning towards each other, they kissed, passion growing between them. They were forced to stop as they realised they had to be at the Senate in an hour. Heading toward the fresher, Padme changed into a simple blue gown, her hair in a tight braid. Anakin wore his usual jedi attire, helping her in the speeder when she came out. As they sped off to the Senate, Anakin didn't sense the growing darkness and fear back at the temple….

Ta da! Please review, and I'm really sorry it took so long to update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back with more! I do hope I didn't scare people off with the first chapter, since the beginning was a little violent. But I had to make the nightmares scary. Anyway, enjoy.

Obi-Wan kept pacing, wondering why Serena was late. The new senator was here, and she hadn't shown up. He was about to comm her when the senator came down. He short, with ugly black hair and green skin. He eyed his welcome party with distaste, his eyes lingering too long on Padme.

"Hello, I'm Benorza, the new senator of Falleen. And you would be?" he asked, his eyes on Padme. It took every ounce of restraint from Anakin to not force choke this sleamo, but he kept calm. Bail gave the introduction.

"I'm Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and senator Padme Amidala of Naboo, we're just waiting for one more person," he said, giving Obi-Wan a 'what the hell is taking her so long' look. Obi-Wan commed her, planning to punish her later.

Serena groaned as she was woken up by an angry voice. "Serena, I don't know what you're doing, but can you get your ass down here to the Senate?!" he yelled. Serena bolted, hitting her comm link as she accidently sent a rude message.

"Oh, this is great, I have to meet that blasted, motherfucking, piece of no good-"

Obi-Wan could only groan as Serena cursed loud for all. The senator looked pissed.

Serena bolted out of her room, dressed in her black attire. She continued to run all the way to the Senate. She was almost there when her head started to pound like crazy. She groaned, her head spinning. What, you're going to let a head ache stop you?! She scolded herself, running to the hangar where the others were waiting. She suddenly felt extreme pain, and before she knew it, she stopped and groaned, her hands on either side of her head "Kid, are you alright?" Rex asked, approaching Serena. Serena took one look at him, shocking him to the bone. Her eyes were switching from her green to a scary endless black. He noticed the others running toward her. Before they could reach her, Serena screamed in pain, force pushing them all away. What happened next shocked them. A dark pulsing cloud surrounded her, showing her the images that were from her nightmares. Serena groaned, as the darkness went inside of her, knocking her out. Obi-Wan ran to her, but was stopped by Benorza's men.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! YOU HAVE A SPARKEN AMONGST US? KILL HER!" he screamed, as his men prepared to fire. But they were stopped by a spinning blue blade. Zane jumped down from the cieling, running to Serena. Clones escorted the Falleen away while everyone else gathered around the young girl.

"I was training when I sensed Serena's fear, pain and she was surrounded by darkness. What happened?" he asked. But no one knew. Serena started to toss, as she was plagued by more dreams. Obi-Wan scooped her up, being careful to not get elbowed.

"We need to get her to the temple. Now!" he yelled, running to his speeder. Everyone else followed behind.

The young woman bolted from her sleep, sensing the darkness that surrounded Serena. "Oh God, you didn't cast THAT spell Icee, if you did, I will kill you!" she yelled to herself, running to a crystal orb. She concentrated, and what she saw scared her. The orb showed Serena thrashing in her medical bed, her friends trying to help her. Only, she was the only one who could help. Grabbing her sword, she left her apartment. She was tired of waiting, tired of hiding. She was going to save Serena, and help her find her destiny.

Benorza activated his hologram thing a majigger, where he contacted Dooku. Dooku glared at him, expecting a reason he had to speak with him. "This had better be good, or our deal is off!" he snarled. The Count had promised Benorza that if he became senator, his planet would have supplies for his army.

"Yes, but you never told me there would be someone from Sparks!" he yelled, showing him the holo of Serena. Dooku did not attempt to hide his shock. This was the girl that defeated Maul (read the first one for those that just started!)

"Her father and mother are the reason Falleen was kicked out, and I was only trying to get what I want!" he yelled, remembering what happened 16 years ago.

Flashback…

"It is in our great interest that we do something about this threat!" the young woman spoke to the senate, her husband standing behind her. She had long red hair and was pretty tall. Her husband had dark brown hair with bright green eyes.

"You can't just take one little threat against your so called prophecy that says your youngest will save you and they threaten to kill her!" A young senator Benorza yelled. It was her husband's turn to speak.

"I don't believe much in this prophecy either, but when someone threatens our daughters, we take it seriously!" Ornatelle yelled. He never trusted the Falleen male, for he stared at his wife with a predatory gaze. The senate withdrew their meeting for the day. The couple were met with a cute sight. Somehow, their 4 month old daughter escaped from her big sister again. They laughed as the senators cleared the way for the girl as she crawled to her parents. Ornatelle picked her up, finding it funny that Serena always escaped Kierra.

"Serena, one of these days, you're going to get trampled on!" 18 year old Kierra yelled. Unfortunetly, their family moment was ruined by an unwelcome voice.

"I must say Akinia, how can you help your people when you can't protect your daughter?" Benorza sneered, looking at Akinia hungrily. Luckily, her jedi friends escorted them out, taking them to their home away from home.

"Thank you Master Windu," Akinia said. Mace nodded, leaving them alone. Akinia was about to join her family when she received an urgent message on her datapad. She sighed. It was a request from a senator to meet her at Rebublica 500.

"Ornatelle, I'll be back soon, there's something I have to do," she called. As she turned to leave, Serena started to cry, causing Akinia to smile at her.

"Don't worry little one, Mommy will be back soon," she replied, leaving. This made Serena cry harder, which puzzled her sister and father. Serena never cried like this. Only they never knew, Serena was trying to warn them her mother was in danger.

Akinia was walking toward the building when she walked past an ally, a hand went around her mouth, muffling her scream. The man pushed her into the trunk of the speeder, knocking her out with a brick. "The boss will be glad to get his hands on you doll face," he sneered, taking them to an abandoned warehouse.

Akinia moaned, trying to get up, only she couldn't, because her arms were shackled painfully above her, causing her wrists to bleed. She screamed, but the filthy rag muffled her cry. She stared in horror as Benorza walked in, staring at her hungrily. "At last, do you have any idea how long I wanted to make you mine?" he sneered. Akinia screamed as the senator was preparing to rape her.

"Dad, I can't get Serena to stop crying, she's never acted like this before," Kierra said, holding a sobbing Serena. They stared in horror as Serena used the Dragon Fire to show them her mother. Ornatelle ran for his speeder, hoping to get there in time.

"After he stopped me, he ordered that Falleen be removed immediately, and the senate allowed it. Now, her youngest is alive!" He yelled. Dooku groaned, not caring whatsoever.

"Just do your job!" he snapped, ending the transmission. Benorza sighed, remembering the young brunette senator, Padme Amidala. He suddenly sneered, forming a plan that would make her his.

Oh no, what will happen next? Review and you'll find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey, there everybody, I'm back with more!

"Hellooooo?" Serena called out. She was in some endless white void that didn't seem to end. Walking in circles, she was about to curse out loud when she saw her. Oh shit, this is freaking the crap out of me! Serena thought, staring at her mother.

Her mother turned to her, a kind smile on her face. Serena took a step toward her, when all hell broke loose. Her mother screamed as a Falleen male grabbed her, dragging her away. "Mom!" she screamed, running. Don't Serena, this isn't real! She thought. But it felt freakishly real.

Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padme, Satine, Ashoka, and Zane, weapons drawn. What scared her was their eyes were endless black pupils, staring at her.

"You're a freak, you must be disposed of," Anakin snarled, raising his lightsaber. Obi-Wan, Ashoka, and Zane mimicked him, while Padme and Satine raised their blasters. Before Serena could react, lightsabers were sticking through her chest, and blaster holes were in her head.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Serena screamed, bolting up. Looking around, she found herself in her room, Obi-Wan staring at her. Serena sighed, fighting the tears.

"Serena, how did this happen to you?" Obi-Wan asked her, sitting next to her. No longer able to hold the tears back, Serena found herself hugging her master, soaking his tunic. Obi-Wan hugged her back for comfort.

"Obi-Wan, I don't know what's happening to me, but it's scaring me, and nothing scares me, except those horrible needles," she sobbed, making her master smirk. He suddenly remembered that there was someone who could help her remember.

"Serena, Master Jocasta Nu says she may be able to help you, but it involves hypnosis. She says it may help you remember," Obi-Wan explained.

Serena nodded yes, giving her master confirmation. Obi-Wan opened the door, Master Nu walking in. She sat down on the small sofa.

"Serena, I want you to close your eyes, imagine yourself running down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway, there's a door. When I say chocolate, you're going to open the door, understand?" she asked.

Serena nodded her head. "Chocolate," the elderly woman said.

Serena opened the door and suddenly found herself on a large balcony, overlooking a large valley with rolling hills that were bright green, and massive waterfalls in the distance. This looks familiar, like I've been here before, Serena thought. She found herself yanked out of the memory, finding herself on the planet Carlaac.

"Serena, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked his padawan.

"I'm on Carlaac, whatever happened to me started here," she explained, her hands starting to shake violently. Suddenly, Serena's eyes shot open, her eyes pure black.

"Master Kenobi, we should end this now," Master Nu said, sensing nothing but pure fear coming from the young girl. Obi-Wan was about to oblige when Serena gave them the answer.

"Wait! It was the witches, they attacked me when we got separated, they cast some kind of spell on me!" Serena yelled, passing out. And then she was attacked by nightmares again.

Anakin smiled as he watched his wife work at her desk. He knew that sometimes she pushed herself, but he knew that she wanted to do something to end the war and have a family. He got up, noticing how tired she looked.

"Come on Angel, time to go home," Anakin said.

Padme groaned, overwhelmed that she still had a lot of work to do. Anakin however wasn't going to let her finished, stating that she was exhausted. And she was, worrying about Serena. Padme had grown to love Serena like a daughter, and so did Anakin.

"Wait here, I'll get the speeder ready," Anakin said, leaving the office. As soon as he left, Benorza invited himself in, causing Padme to groan in annoyance. The moment she was back at the senate, he constantly annoyed her.

"Senator Benorza, I told you to leave me alone, or I'll be forced to report you to General Skywalker," Padme spat, gathering her things, deciding to meet Anakin at the speeder. But the slimy senator blocked her way, which made her nervous.

"Please Senator Amidala, at least hear what I have to say," he replied, shoving her into a nearby chair. Reaching into his pocket, he felt the roll of duct tape. Oh, it would be so easy. When she wasn't looking, he could quickly put a piece on her mouth, silencing her, then shove her to the floor, so he could bind her wrists and legs. Unfortunetly, she had gotten up to leave. Thinking quickly, he thrust his leg out, tripping her, causing her to fall into Anakin's arms.

"Senator Benorza, you should watch where you stick that foot or someone may have to slice it off," Anakin snarled, leaving the office.

Obi-Wan had been walking to the jedi archives when he sensed he wasn't alone. Next to him was the mysterious woman that saved Serena on Carlaac.

"Why are you here? If Serena see's you-" The woman interrupted him, her face hidden under her cloak.

"I'm sorry master, but Serena has been attacked by a nightmare spell, which will kill her if you won't let me help. And I plan to tell her everything when this is over," she explained.

"NO! The deal was that the jedi tell Serena the truth when she's 18, by telling her the truth too soon, we put her in more danger," he snapped. The woman hissed at him, indicating she was pissed.

"And by hiding the truth from her, the witches will seek to kill her, and possibly reveal everything to her, and I don't want her hearing the truth from those hags!" she yelled quietly. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing that she was the only one who could help.

"You can help put a stop to this, but that's it, you won't reveal the truth to her, not yet, got it?" he asked her. The woman sighed, knowing that by bickering like children all day would be one step closer to Serena's death.

"Fine."

What will happen next? Find out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey there everbody, I'm back!

Obi-Wan guided the woman to Serena's room, where Serena was thrashing and kicking. The woman sat down next to her in a meditative position.

"Okay, this isn't cool!" Serena screamed, finding herself in an endless sea of mirrors. Serena had been running away from killer spiders the size of a starfighter, when she tripped and found herself here.

She screamed as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around fast, she was shocked to see her sister Kierra staring at her. "Kierra, you have to help me, how do I stop this spell from causing me to implode or something?!" she screamed at her sister.

Her sister gasped, sensing how weak her little sister's life essence was getting. She knew that Serena didn't have much time left. "Serena, listen to me, the only way to stop this darkness from killing you is to find the source of the darkness, and it's pretty close to us," Kierra replied.

Obi-Wan groaned, wondering how long this would take. Serena had stopped thrashing around, that was a good sign. Suddenly, he sensed a disturbance in the force. Without leaving a note, he ran to the hangar, hoping he could get to Anakin and Padme first.

"Padme, I swear if he tries to hurt you, I'm gonna rip his eyes out, and shove my lightsaber in his eye sockets!" Anakin declared, standing with his wife on the veranda.

Padme smiled, knowing he would do it anyway. She shivered as the cold wind whipped around her dress. She had changed into a long white night gown when she got home. Anakin wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. Anakin slowly leaned down to kiss her when they heard a loud smash inside.

"What was that?" Padme asked, concern in her voice. Keeping Padme close, Anakin crept in silently, lightsaber activated just in case. Anakin's senses were on high alert, and before he could react, he and Padme were both stunned by a blaster.

Anakin groaned, waking up from the stun blast. He quickly looked around, panicking when he didn't see Padme. By the looks of it, he was in some kind of large metal shipping crate. What was worse was he didn't have his lightsaber.

Suddenly, Benorza emerged from the shadows, an evil grin on his face. He was caught off guard when Anakin got the slimy jack ass in a chokehold (Note for all fans, NEVER EVER EEEVER piss off a Skywalker, particularly Anakin Skywalker!)

"WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME OR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY AND TOSS YOUR WORTHLESS CARCASS IN ACID TO ROT!" Anakin screamed, scaring the poor terrified senator shitless. He quickly regained his confidence though.

"Kill me, and my men will end her life before you can find her!" He coughed out, struggling to breathe. Hearing those words made Anakin loosen his hold, allowing the senator to breathe. Anakin stared evilly at Benorza, ready to pounce if necessary.

"She's alive, for the time being. I must say that she is a very beautiful woman, and well, as you describe my people: we take what we want," he explained. Benorza turned to leave, but Anakin, getting madder by the second, made a lunge for him, hoping to break his neck, but the slimy senator had shut the door just in time, causing Anakin to smash his head against the metal.

"Padme, I'm so sorry, I should have seen it coming, I could have protected you from him," he whispered to himself.

Obi-Wan entered the apartment with worry, knowing he was too late. Anakin's lightsaber was on the ground, with no one in sight. Focusing on the force, he sensed that Anakin and Padme weren't far away, they were in a shipping area, and that was where he was heading.

"Kierra, are we almost there? I feel weaker by the minute," Serena explained, dodging the acid balls falling from the sky.

Kierra was about to reply when they entered a black void, and they heard a menacing laugh. "Hello Serena, about time you got here," the voice hissed. Kierra screamed as she found herself trapped in a glass box.

"Hey, just who do you think you are?!" Serena yelled. And she instantly regretted it.

The source of the darkness was Serena herself. "Who are you?" Serena asked, feeling stupid, but it was hard for her to concentrate.

The other Serena laughed mockingly. "Stupid girl, I'm you, only the evil side of you as you can see," she explained, her blood red eyes staring into Serena's green eyes. I have to take her out and fast, Serena thought, getting in attack position.

Suddenly, she found herself on her back, struggling to get up, only to be shocked by lightning coming from her evil self. Thinking quickly, she launched a lava ball at her, knocking her to the ground. Kierra, having been able to break the glass box, rushed to her sister, who was struggling to get up.

"Serena, you have to get up, you have to destroy her fast!" Kierra urged, helping Serena up. Serena gasped in pain, getting weaker fast.

"NO! Serena, don't give up, just one fireball and it's all over, you can do this!" Kierra encouraged, stepping back .

With the last bit of power Serena had, she launched a massive fire ball at the evil Serena, killing her.

"Woah!" Serena yelled, waking up. She looked around, noticing she was alone. She suddenly sensed a disturbance in the force, indicating her friends and master were in danger, again. Serena got up, noting there was a box, with a note on it. She picked it up to read it.

Your mother would want you to have this, be safe.

Opening the box, Serena was surprised to see it was an outfit. Putting it on, she was shocked how strong the fabric was. It was a black zip up top, the zipper going just above her chest, the sleeves covering her shoulders so it showed off her tattoo's, with a black mini skirt that had a gold belt to hold her lightsabers, and she had heeled black combat boots with silver buckles, covering her legs entirely. She was about to put her hair in her braid when she noticed the gold headband at the bottom of the box. She picked it up, admiring the dragon that was etched on the metal. She put it on her head, amazed how it kept her hair out of her way when she moved. Grabbing the sword her father made her (she will get new lightsabers in the next one), she left to find a certain slimy senator who had her friends.

Oh, that senator will suffer the wrath of Serena. Find out what happens next!


End file.
